runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Morgoth Bauglir
Welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction! Please remember to follow the rules, and please feel free to ask me any questions you may have on your talk page. 07:59, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! I'm Fegaxeyl, and I've got quite a bit of experience here, even though I've only been here a few months. Still, that doesn't mean I can't help you out! If you have any problems whatsoever, just put a message up here! Good luck! --Fegaxeyl 19:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Image approval request Your image, Smallbookoleet.jpg, has been nominated for image of the month. Please either accept or decline this nomination here. 03:54, 29 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Quick questions #To make such a thing, which is normally called a "text-based adventure", make the first page. It would have the basic plot, yadda yadda (like this). On the start page, have a "To start, click here.", and link it to the next page (like "here", in which the underscores represents the title, and the number represents the page number for the text-based adventure (e.g.: "1", "2", "3", "4", etc.)). After doing that, write out the story for that page, and when a decision point comes up, enter in something like "Mug Zezima and throw him in the river.", "Ask Zezima if he will add you.", and so on. Once you have done that and you have two or more links, make a page according to the person's action, and repeat. Also, please make a subsection for yours at the bottom of RuneScape Fan Fiction:Text-Based Adventure, along with a short description. #We don't have one. 03:59, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Goblins Thanks for the pictures, I intend to multiply and copy them to create a huge goblin army for an awesome panoramic shot to go with the article. --Fegaxeyl 07:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Ok, no problem, I think that guy didn't read the rules. Good luck with your article, it's my personal favorite to win the contest, really. 22:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Dude Eblis is a man, not a girl. -Tiny Tank 04:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC) NO Eblis is a actually a man because he don't got boobs. Tiny Tank 15:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! image:PTTC1st.PNG image:PTTCPictures.PNG A question Hey Morgoth, I was looking at your brilliant Zaros Cult page and I was wondering how you did the animation of the battle of Uzer. Would you be ever so kind and please tell me how, along with what technology I would need to make an animation like yours? Thanks a dozen, --Fegaxeyl 07:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Image of the month questions. #Yes. #Just make your own subsection for the image you're nominating, and link to it. #I suppose. No one has done that yet. As a heads up, I've been considering putting the IotMs and AotMs on hold. We have too low of an imagecount and not enough necessarily good articles to keep a standard for them. Role-playing is simple. The person starting the role-play writes their passage of the story with their characters. Then, the next person writes their passage with their characters. The next person does that also, and so on. Some important things to keep in mind are: *Only harm or use others' characters if you've be given permission by the owner of the characters. *Don't go overboard with how mighty your characters are. It makes it less enjoyable for the others. Oh, and have you read any role-plays before? If you notice, it's just like a collaborative short story. If you need to ask anything else, just ask. 21:38, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. Just follow the rules! Plus, I'm planning on extending the competition so there's more time for people to finish their articles. You're a fantastic writer, so you shouldn't have a problem snagging a top position. 23:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC) --and 14 days later, you did! I hereby award you 1st place in World's Adventures! 22:53, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ZarosCult